


Под прикрытием

by Olololsh, WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drinking, Dubious Morality, Gen, Mildly Dubious Consent, Petting(mentioned), Physiology, Psychology, Russian/Русский, Undercover, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Чтобы выйти из роли, надо, чтобы осталось, куда выходить.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Под прикрытием

Барни кутается в одеяло. Колотит. Можно попробовать снова закрыть глаза и подремать, но рот слишком быстро наполняется чересчур жидкой слюной. Сдерживать позывы нет никакого смысла, он вскакивает. Хорошо, что комната маленькая: выворачивает в раковину. Врубает воду, полощет рот и делает пару глотков, но желудок тут же скручивает спазмом, выталкивая все обратно. В грязное потемневшее зеркало на Барни смотрит бледная и уставшая рожа. Но это рожа Барни Бартона, настоящего.  
Если бы ему кто-то сказал в самом начале, принимая на службу в ФБР, что такое «работать под прикрытием» на самом деле, он бы несколько раз подумал, прежде чем соглашаться. Про двойную жизнь мелкого Клинта он знает давно. Но это все-таки другое. Тот скачет с луком и в маске, а потом идет домой. Барни быть собой может только один день в неделю. Это придумал Ал: Чарли Буртон — еврей. Ходит в синагогу: там-то они и встречаются. Соблюдает шаббат. Барни пришлось много про это узнать, но теперь у него есть один день, когда никто из картеля, в который он был внедрен, его не трогает. Лопез, глава, тот еще набожный католик, относится ко всем религиям на удивление уважительно. Хотя первые недели три Барни замечал за собой хвост до самой синагоги. Ал Скофилд в этом плане хорош. Слушает своих полевых агентов и всегда придумывает, как вытащить из жопы.  
В прошлый раз проблемы нарисовались с весьма необычной стороны.  
Это в фильмах все здорово: агенты под прикрытием попивают мартини и ебут красивых женщин. А в жизни приходится стать другим человеком, жить его жизнью, мыслить иначе, при этом постоянно помня, что осечься нельзя. Это может стоить слишком дорого. На второй год в той банде Барни начал осознавать, что он не «выныривает» в реальность. Не существует. А он ведь даже в цирке быстро понял, что хочет получить хоть какое-то образование, начать «нормальную» жизнь. Софиты и новые роли, трюки и аплодисменты нужны были Клинту, который теперь, как и тогда, смывает грим и становится собой.  
А Барни в прошлый раз по-настоящему испугался, что исчезает.  
У Чарльза Бернарда Бартона нет друзей. Ну, может, кроме Ала. Нет любимых фильмов, бейсбольной команды или даже любимого блюда. Чарльз Бернард Бартон не слушает музыку, не покупает одежду, даже секса у него нет. Этим всем занимался другой человек, предпочитавший рэп, боевики девяностых, толстые золотые цепи и женщин в теле. Хорошо, что он умер при задержании.  
Первое время в Конторе, сразу после, Барни чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке: галстук душил, собственный наигранный алабамский акцент резал слух, а избавиться не сразу вышло. Не говоря уже о жаргонных словечках. Даже держаться нормально не выходило: ходил вразвалочку, активно жестикулировал. Поэтому сейчас он попросил хоть один день «отдыха» в неделю.  
И на что он его тратит?  
Запирается в дешевой гостинице с сортиром на этаже и просто нажирается в хлам, вырубив телефон. Нет, у него есть с собой Тора, на всякий случай. А еще он мог бы заняться чем-то осмысленным, но, похоже, у Барни определенные проблемы, и он ждет этой ебаной пятницы, потому что в другие дни он не может напиться, потерять бдительность, контроль над собой. Словно маньяк, он спешит в магазин и покупает бутылку бурбона. Прекрасно знает, как уменьшить похмелье, но ничего для этого не делает.  
Желудок опять скручивает, но блевать нечем. Барни снова пьет из-под крана. Ледяная вода опускается по пищеводу, чтобы тут же устремиться обратно. В этот раз хоть не через нос.  
Распаковывает одноразовую щетку и обстоятельно чистит зубы. Бриться слишком лениво, да и руки трясутся. До туалета идти не хочется — мочится в раковину.  
Еще шесть суток ему нужно быть не собой.

— М! Мой еврейчик пришел! — расплывается в пьяной улыбке кузина Лопеза Мария. Барни заключил с тем джентльменское соглашение, что ебать ее не будет: ей нужен только латинос-католик.  
— Мария! — он чмокает ее в губы, задерживаясь чуть дольше, чем надо — но это тоже было обговорено. Лопез согласен на все, лишь бы она не ебала мозги и не ебалась с кем попало. Главное, чтобы «кошерный» член Чарли в ней не оказался. В чем заинтересован и Барни: на обрезание он не соглашался. Может выйти несостыковочка.  
Он плюхается рядом с ней на диван, оставляя ладонь на ее бедре:  
— Ну че, парни, как пятничка?  
— Да, блядь, хуевенько, — отзывается правая рука Лопеза, присаживаясь на край стола напротив. — У нас крупная доставка намечалась, как помнишь, да привалил какой-то ебанат с луком. Хорошо, что у нас калаши есть.  
— Пристрелили? — усмехается Чарли, пока Барни всей душой надеется, что нет.  
— Нихуя. Товар попортил и упрыгал, словно какой-то акробат, — подает голос Лопез из угла комнаты и закуривает.  
— Хуево, — вздыхает Чарли, пока Барни ликует. А еще Барни нужно узнать, когда по-настоящему серьезная партия прибудет в Нью-Йорк, чтобы передать в Контору, те уже плотно завязаны с УБН.  
Ему протягивают пиво, и он открывает зажигалкой. Пить не хочется совершенно: как бы не полезло назад. Делает маленький глоток, ставит бутылку и опускает ладонь обратно Марии на бедро, на этот раз сильно выше.  
Лопез ухмыляется и поднимает свое пиво. Барни поднимает в ответ и снова немного отпивает, где-то про себя вздыхая. Этот Чарли снова уединится с пьяной Марией, задерет ей футболку, чуть опустит бюстгальтер, чтобы соски торчали, залезет рукой в белье. Будет посасывать и кусать, свободной рукой немного душить или тянуть за упругую косу, теребить клитор, трахать пальцами и тереться бедром о бедро. Тоже тяжело дышать. При этом не испытывая ровным счетом ничего, кроме раздражения.  
Чарли Буртон пообещал не совать свой обрезанный член в католичку Марию, а Чарльз Бернард Бартон очень надеется, что Чарли тоже скоро умрет. И выйдет хоть немного побыть собой, хоть Барни почти забыл, как.


End file.
